


Light Blue is just a shade of Lime

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad is dream and sapnaps father, Hes a mix of a racoon and ferret, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is a yandere, So is bad and dream, This shit gets someone fucked, Tommy's father is pretty obvious, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), depiction of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: Tommy never knew his fatherHe knew things about him, But not himHe felt a connection to dreamDream was weridly protective of him sometimesits not like he's, his father right?.....right?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Waston, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 42
Kudos: 677





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy had a an almost normal Childhood as kid. If it wasn’t for the fact his mom had been a raccoon hybrid or how his so-called father was an “Admin” or His damn near impossible idea’s he’d gain out of random and somehow Use any kind of terrain to his advantage. Well yes, also if him and his mother hadn’t been on move so often. At some point him met Business bay and made them promise to protect him when he was around 12. 

Aaaaaaaand the led to him being adopted and raised by Philza upon turning 13. He’d met Wilbur soot, who was an Admin. They seemed to Be Amused by all his questions regarding what it was like being an admin. He just wanted to know more about his father. 

He’d let his thoughts rambled and memories to haunt him. Something about dream........He just felt familiar. He grits his teeth, Dream. Why had dream been treating him like this? What made dream drag him out here in exile no less?! Dream just always seemed to be in his life, Too much for him at that. Tommy wanted answers. 

He sighed deeply as he felt his Tail bone ache, His head pound, his felt uncomfortable inside his shoes, Hell! Even his hands! He knew what was going on, His mum had told him. He was gaining his hybrid features, Or rather racoon Features. He buried himself back into the blankets, it didn’t help that he was also showing Ferret traits as well, being a dual Hybrid meant two instincts, which sucked. 

God he hoped dream didn’t- “Hey Tommy.” GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! HE KNEW HE’D EASIER TO MAKE ANGRY BECUASE OF SHEER AMOUNT OF PAIN AND PENT UP AGRESSION GOT FOR BEING A HYBIRD WAS, BUT GOD MOTHERFUCKING DAMN IT ALL TO PRIME, NOTCH AND HEROBRINE!!!. “Tommy?”. He growled at dream; Dream just stared at him weirdly. “I was waiting for you tommy; you should really learn to be a better host.”. Okay that was fucking it. 

“OKay you listen here you motherfucking bitch.” Dream just raised an eyebrow. “You have no fucking clue the sheer amount of pain I’ve been under for the past ten months of dealing with.”. He couldn’t see dream’s face, but his bodily language read confused. “I’M FUCKING UNFORMED HYBRID DICKASS!!”. He saw the way dream stepped back as flopped back onto his ground bed, Stomach growling, Throat dry and Just enterally feeling like shit. 

It was a bad thing for a hybrid when they start forming to be empty on food, Sick or injured. Tommy was all three. Tommy felt something pick up, Dream Most likely. “Put me the fuck down.” He felt dream’s grip tighten on him. “......I........Tommy I’m sorry.” Tommy froze at this, Dream was carrying and had Apologized to him, what alternate world had he’d traveled to? “I.......I didn’t think.......I just wanted you to behave.........Not break rules........I never thought.....You’d be undergoing...”. Tommy could put it together, even most teenagers would obey the kind of rules. But if an Unformed Hybrid, much less a dual a hybrid, well that made too much sense. 

Tommy had been listening to his Instincts so much so often. Why had they been so relaxed by dream, So in ease with him? He ignored it from now. It was warm, Comforting. It was unsettling for the human part of him, But the Ferret and Racoon parts of him purred in Contentment. The rocking motions of dream carrying him felt nice and he let himself drift off to sleep. 

When tommy woke up in was in a bed, Green, soft. It was weird and for a first time in around eight months he felt no pain from his normally achy parts in which his hybrid parts growing in. Looking around the room, He was in sightly shock, In his arm was a IV needle that connected to a mix of Regen, healing and Strength. Laying on a table next to him was a small bowl of soup, His stomach growled, He’d only taken a few bites before putting it back on the table, Fighting off the urge to throw was hard and barley managed to keep the food down. 

A door opened and looking over he saw bad boy halo come in. “Oh! Your awake.” He walked over, More like he bounced, He sat down on a chair. “You should have been on that.” Bad spoke as he pointed towards IV bag with the weird mixture. “You are heavily underweight, Nearly Died of sickness and Your injuries.” Bad stated. “dream was really worried about you.”. Why was he worried?


	2. My dear Grandson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Confronts Dream.
> 
> Dream had fainted.
> 
> Bad Wins.
> 
> ====================================================================================
> 
> Bad Speaks to Tommy
> 
> Tommy tells Bad of his mother.
> 
> Bad is mad.
> 
> Tommy Wins.

Dream didn’t know how to feel upon him and Tommy’s return to the SMP. 

Well, Learning Tommy was an Unformed Hybrid certainly explained his untapped aggression, Sure maybe it was more than the normal Hybrid, But maybe it’s because of what he’s a hybrid of. Dream had brought tommy to Darrly, knowing he was the only one who knew how to best help. It was......... Weird, it hurt Dream to see tommy like this. 

Learning that Tommy hadn’t been eating when Dream wasn’t there had set him into a panicked, worried and sorrowful mess. Darrly had called over George and sapnap over to calm them down. The two didn’t know why he was panicked; Hell, he didn’t know why he was panicked. It took him several hours to calm down before he was somewhat calm. 

It was a few day later, Tommy was in a coma. That did not help dream’s stress levels, why was he so stressed over this. Dream had come back once again, Darrly had contacted him telling him to meet up at the mansion, it was important and regarded Tommy. He walked in to see bad sitting on the couch was Earl tea, Dream tenses at this, Bad only drank Earl tea if one of them did something seriously wrong or didn’t tell him something important. Bad didn’t even look at him, “Sit down, clay. We have much to discuss.” Oh, he did not like this. 

He quickly stumbled over himself to get the chair bad had motioned to, which was Unfortunate it was right across bad. He swallowed in fear, oh god what had he done now? Bad took a nice long sip and dream felt himself feel less of man at this and barley held back a whimper. He put the cup on the low table and crossed his legs over one another and entwined his hand and dream felt himself shake. 

Oh, all the saints in hell, what the fuck did he do so wrong!? 

“Clay. Did you ever engage in sexual Interaction or A relationship?”. That was not what he was expecting. “Uh... Uh what?”. Bad Narrowed his eyes, “Did you?”. Dream felt himself Fidget. “Y...es, Father.” 

Bad was silent, Deathly so. “Are you aware that it could have adverse effects and consequences. Are you not?”. Dream nodded his head with a rush. As soon as he did that, bad slammed his hand on the table. Dream froze up at this, oh god he was in so much trouble. “Are you entirely sure about that? Or were you hiding him from me and your brothers all this time?!” Oh GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD. “Wwwwwhat do you meann, sir?” Bad stared at him blankly. 

“Dream when a man and women wish to have a child together, or even to engage in sexual Intercourse. What might come out of it?”. Dream froze. “Does......Does that mean I have a-” did he have a child? He.....He never thought, I mean he could never- He didn’t think admins could have kids! “You do, you brought your son to me after the hybrid parts started coming in.” 

Tommy......Tommy was his son? 

He could think anymore as he blacked out. 

===================================================================================== 

Bad had never felt so disappointed in one of his boys. He was angry dream hadn’t told him of tommy being his child. He could have been in tommy’s life soon, Possible curved his cursing Hadit. He could have gotten the joys of being a grandfather sooner. 

So, imagine his shock when he figures out dream never knew and that feeling of disappointment only grew. But this time not in not being a grandfather, No It was in his son for not being in his son’s life. Forcing his son from his home. For taking his son’s two lives. For Tormenting in. For Stealing what his son views as Precious. 

Bad could barely stop his anger and true to that with him breaking the table. He anger melted away as soon as dream fainted. He was forced to remember something about Admins. An Admin mostly became infertile after they became one. Dream when he was younger wanted and wished for children. But he could never have one and he remembers the tears he had to wipe away. In A way Tommy was a rarity. 

He had brought dream to his old room and laid him down. He was Disappointed yes, But One cannot change the past.....Unless you were Karl and even then, that was a stretch. Karl could only view the past; He could barely interact with it. Just like the Village that went mad, Karl tried to save poor Robin and failed. It Only made the poor lad's life worse and Karl felt guilty for weeks. 

It was also when he tried to stop the Pheonix war, it ended badly and with the war being more Devasting and Taking more lives of soldiers then needed. Karl Had made rules after that, He could change minor things, But never major things. One may observe the past, but not Interact and truly become one with it. 

In his thought induced rant, His feet had taken him to tommy’s room- His grandson. He knew, it would not be time for him to tell tommy. Not now, with his mental State the way it was. Even if there was little blame on dream, that was still blame. It made him wonder about Philza, Techno and Wilbur’s true relations to Tommy. On that sign it made him wonder about tommy’s mother. 

Bad could physically see the That confusion and wariness, along with absolute Bafflement when he told Tommy about dream being worried for him. God, there isn’t even a good reason for these two to be together and bad knows dream gonna feel like absolute shit when he wakes up. Dream most likely gonna do anything to get that parental relation between the two of them. 

“by the way tommy, I’ve been meaning to ask why no one seemed to get this idea that it would pop up?.” Tommy Shrugged before speaking. “I was adopted by philza when I was thirteen after my mom’s disappearance, Half-sure she’s dead.” That....Put things into perspective, If Tommy’s mother was skipped generation, then it would make sense. But that still leaves the chance Tommy could have absorbed Phil’s DNA. 

It was one of the few things about beings an Unstable or Dual Hybird. They picked up extra DNA is case their parent wasn’t around. Tommy was dual from the DNA he could read. He just didn’t know what types of Hybrids. “So, from what I got your DNA is dual, Is what hybrid types?.” Tommy froze before answering, “A mix between a Ferret and Racoon. I’m Half sure I picked up some of Philza’a DNA, my backs been hurting so ya. I’m so sure I got Philza’a DNA.” 

Bad nodded. “I’ve already got your exile lifted, I’ll Be contacting Techno to come visit and explain to them what you’ll be going through. But that’s only for two months after you leave. Your body is to unstable and to malnourished at that, Not to mention all the unhealed injuries you have. I’ll be having quiet the conversation with they for not noticing the hybrid signs. I mean Wilbur had fundy, Philza went through his own and I’m sure techno has some form of instincts. They should have noticed sooner.” 

Tommy seemed to be annoyed at the fact of being here, He also seemed nervous of idea of techno, But more relaxed than his normal way of acting. “I take it most of your grudge on techno was form unstable tendencies. Correct?.” Tommy grunted, “Mostly, most of my actions were. It was a basic reflex at that point-” Tommy yawns. “-in time.” 

Bad nods. “You should probly get some sleep, Your body’s still trying to get used to your instincts stabilizing. Not to mention the nutrients I have going into your body, With pain meds. Not to mention your sheer amount of injuries. Get some rest please.” 

Tommy nods and as soon as his head hits the pillow, Bad can see his knocked out cold. 

Bad didn’t know how tomorrow would go, Other than a Muffin Show.


	3. Is bad a Yandere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I just make Bad a Yandere Accidently somehow
> 
> Also my exams are half-way though so I thought I should post this!

Bad was waiting in the living room. Earlier He’d informed his husband of what their son had done. His husband was in a deep state of shock after that. He helped skeppy into their shared room to rest after that shock. He still contacted all adoptive family members of tommy, Along with Tubbo. Him and Tommy were all but tied at the hips. 

He is sipping some Lemon tea, something he only drank during Serious Discussions that didn’t mean you were in trouble. When he drank Earl Tea......Well he's only drank it three times. The most recent was with Dream. The first and second times were with his parents when they tried to kill his younger half-brother and When someone tried to kidnap his skeppy. His parents had learned their lesson. The kidnapper, oh well he's been missing for years. 

Dream was still out cold, the shock hit him hard. He wouldn’t be shocked if he stayed like that for another day and half. 

Bad was waiting for tommy’s Adoptive family to show up, debating if he should tell them that tommy was dream’s son. He decided the best course of action was to not tell them. From what got from tommy, Philza was neglective, Techno was blind and Wilbur trapped. He wanted Tommy in the family, He wanted philza to stay away from tommy, He wanted to help tommy heal. 

He had the perfect opportunity to do all three at once. The way he could do all three was one thing: Simple Manipulation. But not now, not when tommy is healing from his son’s first attempts to draw tommy in and depend on him. He could work with that. The best way to get from here to there, well point out things that caused him harm. He didn’t care if Tubbo and Tommy’s friendship died. Tubbo had hurt his grandson, Techno had hurt his grandson, Wilbur had hurt his grandson, Philza had hurt his grandson. 

What kind of grandfather would he be if he let his grandson be hurt anymore? Not a very good one. So, he needed to teach tommy how to cut out toxic people in his life. He knows dream is toxic in a way, but he can fix that. 

It was less than an hour that all three arrived, Not in a real hurry. But then again, all he did was that they had to come and show up, they had a serious discussion. Bad smiles at the three, “Please, take a seat, I have some tea placed out for us.”. Philza took his quickly, Techno had stared down himself as he took his seat to the left of philza on the couch. Wilbur- Who was recently Revived- had taken philzas right. 

Philza had picked up his tea and took a small sip, before moving it away from his mouth and smiling. Bad inwardly Seethed at him. “I have a feeling this isn’t a normal meet-up, so let's get to the point what's going on?”. Bad nodded. “Dream had been checking in on tommy during Exile, Quite often. It was during one of these days that tommy was acting more irritated and Annoyed than usual. Dream had put this off, until he checked on how tommy was looking physically-” Techno coughed, “I thought we were going to get to the point?”. Bad scoffed at him, “I am getting to the point. So anyways, He checked him physically, only to notice two bumps on his back, His head had started to gain fur, His hands and feet gained what seemed to be developing claws, not to mention his tail bone has started growing in.” 

He could seem the realization coming across their faces, it was slow but bad had barley been able to keep a smirk off his face. He enjoyed the paling of their faces, The sheer shock in their eyes. Did they never brother to ask about his mother or just assumed he was an orphan? If that’s the case then Why didn’t techno kill him? Oh well. 

“To..mmy.....He’s......a.......hybrid?”. He nodded as philza. “Yes. A dual one at that, and from what could be told He was absorbing some of your and Techno’s DNA, thought it seems he was aware of only yours coming through. Techno’s is faint, so at most he’s got Piglin tusks growing in. Nothing else I could see of that.” Philza nodded faintly, almost as if anymore shock would knock him out cold. “Though that’s not why I called you here. The reason I called you here is well.......Tommy being removed from your care philza Minecraft.” 

He could have laughed at the way all three quickly froze, Before Wilbur stood up in anger. “What. No. We are tommy’s family and-” “I Assure you, you are not. Don’t you remember the law of Jeb. ‘Any children under the age of 20 are to be monitored by their blood family, Unless the family is stated to be unstable for the child.’ I won’t read the rest of the law, but tommy does indeed have family, Both by legal and Blood matters.” 

The way things were becoming more and more clear to them. They were realizing bad was threat, but even if they told anyone. Well, only two people would ever believe him and they would never side with any of the people Infront of him. Afterall his son-in-law was just like him and his husband already knew about this side of him. “Not to mention you broke part of that law already, You’re an unstable family. I mean who in their right mind focuses on a full-grown adult when he has a sixth teen-year-old child to look after. Not to mention the sheer amount of trauma both techno and Wilbur have put him through with the wars.” He could see pure devastation; they were damn well aware they were losing the battle. “Also, his exile? With the sickness, His broken bones that healed wrong, All the scars? You're lucky I'm only doing this now instead of taking it up with the council or the Jury.” 

It was silent, before Wilbur spoke. “Who will tommy be living with and will any of us be able to visit him?”. Bad really wanted to say no to his first question. Really badly, Ha! Badly. But if tommy was sad.... He might consider Wilbur. His grandson’s happiness comes first, Along with his mental health. “I think you should know this; I am tommy’s grandfather and his guardian from here on out. I will state this clearly, if tommy wants you here after around two weeks, then you can visit, But I draw the line with philza and techno. Wilbur you welcomed here. But the other two are not.” 

What followed was two hours of yelling between Himself, Philza and techno. Wilbur had said yes and was staying out the fight. The other two were sent out of his home, as he and Wilbur discussed Tommy’s condition, what hybrid types he’s going to be, if Wilbur could disclose any information to philza and Techno (He gave the yes to physical, but not mental, Wilbur understood this and was completely willing to follow. Wilbur was Pleasant, He even mentioned his time in pogtopia and what fully caused him to fall down the rabbit hole), How often he could visit (They decided to wait after the first two weeks, see how tommy is and go from there), and He even told him that Tommy was dream son. The poor guy didn’t deserve that heart attack. 

In the end, it was six hours later that Wilbur finally left and went to go check on dream, only to see his son right around the corner. Bad brought food to tommy before Changing his bandages and Give him medicine and healing potions. Before heading down back to his son, who was now sitting on the couch his head in his hands. 

“I should have been there, I should have been in his life.” 

“You should have, but we can fix that here and now. You couldn’t be in then, But you can now.” Deam head turned him. “You were bad with the manipulation Tactics, but we use this. Blowing up his stuff was bad yes. But we can turn it in our favor, He’s part of the family now.” 

“Now and forever more.”


	4. Let that boy have Mercy, Don't let him be the Third Maid in a row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will get pretty dark, I will possibly change the rating for this story because of that.
> 
> But here we're gonna get into why Things are going to get 
> 
> Very
> 
> Very
> 
> Bad

Tommy had been sleeping quite often, But from what dad had been telling him, It was normal for him to be asleep like this. Sometimes tommy would wake up, Sometimes he’d just mumble in his sleep. Dream dearly wished His father would let him see tommy with his own eyes and not just through the security Screens, But he understood. He'd rather not risk his sons life, Not when it could have been so very easy to stop it. 

Dream wished he could hold his son in his arms, Wished he could have had tommy in his life when he was younger....Maybe......Maybe there was something there, I mean wilbur has mentioned to him before that tommy’s mother pretty much disappeared....But......There has to be something. Didn’t wilbur mention something about tommy age regressing?....That.......That could work. 

He could get some time with tommy like he was sort of a baby and help him through his trauma. Thus getting more trust, Maybe at some point he could get tommy to call him dad. He could- No He would get his son back. 

Tommy Didn’t have a choice. 

===================================================================================== 

Karl knew many different things, From What cause the old village of NotTown to Go insane, To the what happened at the beach part to the underwater city of Mizu. Mizu, Even if he had trouble with going back in time and forgetting himself and the events that happened. Not even that could make him forget. He’d done his best to hide what his Husband has done for him and quacktiy from quackity. Sapnap and dream were skeppy and bad’s children, Both inherited Different aspects of bad. 

Dream had picked up bad’s more.....Manipulative tendencies. 

But that was nothing compared to Sapnap on the other hand. Well, It was something twisted, He......He didn’t know what to call sapnap exactly, The closet thing is the way Ayano-Asahi acts during Yandere Simulator. The first time Karl had seen Sapnap act like that was when He was eight and a boy who lived next to him when missing. He found the boy trapped with the basement of BadBoyhalo. 

Karl had come over to visit, To hang out with sapnap. Bad and Karl had both told him to not go downstairs. But of course, An eight-year Karl just had to be too curious. He remembered Telling Sapnap he was going to the bathroom, but that was a lie......A lie that would take everything from him. He remembers quickly making his way to the bathroom, Which was only ten feet away from the basement stairs. He remembers Taking one step then check behind, ahead and both sides of himself before taking another step. 

That Pattern kept repeating all the way until he reached the stairs, He remembered starring down them as he careful and slowly worked the door open, Making sure to make no sound. He remembers not breathing through his mouth during the whole experience until the end. He had stared down the stairs, Part of him screamed to go and stay back upstairs, to not go down those steps. He used to regret that so much, But he accepted it now. 

He remembers taking his shoes off, Standing up slowly putting one hand down the heel of the shoe and couching once he got it off his foot and onto his hand, He put it down on the floor on the first step down from where the door was latched on. He’d repeated this with his other shoe. He so very very silent put his foot down on the first step in, He put his other foot on top of the other. He did this one more time and turned around, Working the door closed, Once again no sound. 

He followed the pattern until he reached near the bottom, In which a tainted scent hit his nose. It was metallic, Uncomfortable. Karl remembered wondering what it was what was going on, it only took mere second to figure out the scent of blood. Karl remembers panic building up before rushing down the rest of the stairs. He still hadn’t breathed with his mouth. Karl had moved to where he smelled the blood, he remembered seeing a locked door where the scent was coming from. 

Karl remembered taking out a lockpick and quietly taking a small breath in, The only time he’d breathed at that moment. He’d picked the lock within seconds, upon preparing to open the door that one feeling came back. The feeling telling him to go back upstairs and pretend this never happened. He once again shook that feeling off, yet again another mistake that he used to regret but has long since accepted.

(G o r e)

Opening the door led to a horrifiy sight. Karl felt tears well up and a gasp leave his mouth as his hands covered his mouth. The Scent of that horrible metallic substance known as blood, was so very powerful that it covered the whole room. But that wasn’t the worst thing, no it was where the blood was. 

There were pools of blood all over the floor, On the walls over with splatters, On the goddamn knife laying on the floor not so far away. It didn’t help that even the bed, The FUCKING bed was bloodied. But the most blood covered area was in the corner and what was in that corner was a horrorible, horrorible sight. 

There was a body, one who Karl could barely recognized, He barley could, but he still could, it was the boy who kissed him on accident all those months ago. The reason he was so hard to recognize was the fact half his face was nothing more then cracked and broken bone, The Other side held rottoning flesh, It was slowly peeling off his face.

His clothes were torn and ragged. His arms had large missing pieces of flesh, As if someone had peeled them off with a potato Peeler. Looking over where the knife was he could barely hold his stomach back from letting out lunch. There. Right FUCKING there was a blood and flesh covered Potato peeler. Looking closer at the body karl did turn around and throw up in. In the neck of the body was Flesh. Someone had been feeding this boy his own flesh and blood.

Suddenly the room darkened, looking up Karl saw sapnap. “Sapnap!” Karl had launched himself at his best friend. He held onto the boy, the boy held back. Buts that’s when Karl noticed someone, Sapnap didn’t look horrified.

In fact Karl could say........he almost looked proud. It hit Karl then, No no sapnap wouldn’t do that........right?

As if sapnap was reading his mind. “He kissed you. You are mine, not his. He paid with all three lives for doing that to you.” The black haired boy placed a kiss on Karl’s forehead. “Don’t worry....he won’t touch you ever again.”

(Gore over)

It was hours later his parents had called to ask where he was. Karl has wanted them to come get him. Bad had told them he’d already left to go home. Karl stayed their hidden from his other friends, His family, his teachers. He had no one but dream, Karl, bad and skeppy. He remembers skeppy sitting him down with a sad smile and a cup of tea. 

Skeppy took a sip and spoke words that still stick with Karl, knowing one day.....he’ll have to say them to Quackity or the children they’re future children pick to be theirs. He’ll help them though this.

“I was in you position once, I had a friend who I cherished Deeply and that friend cherished me back. One day, another boy kissed me, my friend didn’t like that. A week later that boy goes missing. Months later I found that boy, dead in my friends backyard. After I found that body, left changed for me. I was thrown into a new life away from my family, with only that boy, his brother, his parents. Just like I was, You are now in that spot. He just wishes to cherish and love you, not scare and harm you. It’s best to accept that.”

Now as Karl has grown. He’s accepted this life as his own, One day Quackity will join them. One day, Quackity will know. 

But now, now as he sees bad’s obsessive nature come into dream, Over his son. He prays and gives Tommy his strength, It doesn’t help he has bad and sapnap in on it. 

He prayers for a boy, A boy clear and free of the sin his father and grandfather hold. A boy who was tortured and forced into war.

May Prime please let that boy have peace.


End file.
